World Jumpers
by Revenge Of The Sporks
Summary: Kitten fic with a plot: Team 7 disappears from the Naruto World and is sent to ours. Problem is that they aren't the only ones that are there. The Akatsuki wants to take over our world before they takes over theirs. Now it's up to 4 ninja and 2 teenage girls to save both worlds. AU, OC Warning


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and coupon for a free drink at McDonald's.**

* * *

"A large portion of miso ramen with pork on top please! Thanks Ayame-chan!" said a voice excitedly to the pretty brown haired waitress at the ramen stand. The voice belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails jinchuuriki and also Ichikaru's best customer. The blonde was known for his love of ramen and his uncanny ability to eat a huge amount of the soup. He looked up as Ayame was walking back to him with his first bowl of ramen. She placed it in front of him with a smile.

"Here you go, Naruto." He gave a pleased nod.

"Idatkismasu." And with that he broke his chopsticks and dug in.

"How is it? I tried new seasonings in the broth." Ichikaru asked from the back. His favorite always gave excellent feedback about new recipes. The blue eyed shinobi gave critiques about ramen as well as an Akimichi.

"It's pretty good. The broth could use a little less-" Before Naruto could finish he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Naruto?" The old ramen chef called out, walking to the front. "Those damn ninjas always disappearing!" There was no Naruto to be found, just a weird seal with the kanji for _one_ next to it. Ichikaru sighed, equally peeved that Naruto left without paying and that he wouldn't know what the broth needed.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~, it's time for training." The raven haired avenger sighed.

"Ugh why do I put up with this creepy guy?" he thought. Another side of him replied.

_Maybe it's because you need to be stronger to defeat Itachi? _

Sasuke's inner conversation was interrupted by knocking.

"Sasuke-kun, don't make me come in there." Orochimaru said with a smile outside the door. The Uchiha's black eyes widened.

"I'll be there soon," he assured in a monotonous voice, clearly not wanting the Snake Sannin in his bedroom.

"Whatever you say~" As the Sound leader was walking away from his apprentice's door a flash of blue light could be seen from in between the bottom of the door and the floor. He turned back around to the door and knocked again.

"Sasuke?" No answer.

"Sasuke-kun? ~" Still no answer.

"I'm coming in there." He slowly opened door. The younger Konoha missing-nin was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a strange seal and the kanji for _three_ on the bed where he assumed his potential was.

"KABUTO!" he yelled. Less than minute later Kabuto was in the doorway.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" The snake lord looked at the medic nin and pouted.

"WHERE'S MY SASUKE-KUN?"

* * *

"You called me here for what exactly, Ugly?" The ROOT member was obviously annoyed. Well, as annoyed as anyone with no emotions can seem. **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU GIRLY MAN? **her inner screamed. Her inner was embarrassing at times but others she appreciated having a split personality. Sakura looked out the window of her apartment to calm down and sighed from her temporary teammate's nickname for her.

"Naruto is missing and we can't do any team missions or anything unless we are all here. The idiot probably forgot that we had some C-ranks and B-ranks to do. " The pinkette stated. The practical reasons for why she needed to find Naruto were clear, the emotional reasons were not.

"And I assume you want my help to find Dickless?"

"Exactly, I don't like you still but you're the best help I have right now."

"Very well, I-" the pale boy's voice was cut off by another flash of light that seemed to be frequent in Konoha today.

"Sai? Where the hell did you go?" she looked down on the ground seeing the kanji for _five _on the apartment floor. She stepped outside to check where he went only to disappear herself leaving _six_ in her place.

* * *

California was always beautiful in the summer and today was no different. The small city's park attracted lots of citizens young and old including one particular artist and her best friend.

"How long do I have to stay like this? I appreciate you trying to capture my impressive beauty on paper but my butt hurts." complained the impromptu model to her friend hopping off of one foot to the other. The artist rolled her blue eyes.

"Maybe if could stop trying to be so dramatic and sit still like a normal person then you wouldn't have this issue."

"You know what? I don't need your sass. I'm in my modeling mode." The dark haired girl closed her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her friend just sighed and continued sketching only to be interrupted again by her friend.

"Hey Cassie? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cassie questioned clearly not knowing what Jade was talking about.

"I hear…meowing?" she said as she got up to look for the source of the noise. The teen walked up the hill that she was sitting on to the bushes her best friend in tow behind her. The closer she got the louder the noise was. Finally arriving at the bushes the two girls moved the branches out of the way to reveal a box of four kittens. The first one the girls saw was the bright yellow one. He had bright blue eyes and a furry tail that looked more like a foxes tail than a cat one. The blonde kitten was desperately trying to jump out but the box was too big. Next was the pink cat, a very rare color indeed, but the teens wrote it off at a freaky pet owner dying it that color. She seemed to be staring at the bluish-black cat that was sitting in the corner glaring at the blonde kitten. The only one seemly normal was the all black one that was just licking his paw. This was indeed a weird group of kittens.

Ironically that is the exact way these 'kittens' felt about the two girls. The first one to arrive was a rather buxom teenage girl in strange shinobi clothing who had russet skin tone and wavy black hair._ "We're in Kumo," _meowed Sakura. _"Why Kumo?" _Each of them had their own feline face of confusion. However their suspicions were falsified with the appearance of the second girl. This one's skins had a peach tone to it and straight brown hair, looking more like a Konoha or a smaller village native. She too was wearing odd clothing.

"Awww! Jade we need to keep them." The brunette squealed. Now it was time for Jade to sigh. "I'm cool with it. If they piss anywhere you're cleaning it up."

* * *

Soon the teenage girls arrived at Jade's house where they both were currently staying. Cassie excitedly put the box of kittens down on the conservative sized living room.

"Here's your new home, my little kittens," said the black haired teen looking inside the box smiling. All the warth suddenly melted away from her face "Don't fuck it up." The blonde and pinkette kittens froze while the two dark ones just stared at her.

_"She's scarier than you Sakura-chan," _the blonde chirped_. " Her glare isn't as good as Sasuke's though."_

Soon the smile on her face reappeared_._ Jade turned her head to address her best friend. "We need to name these kiddos. I don't want to keep on calling them kittens, it's redundant." The sapphire eyed girl nodded in agreement.

"Only if I get to name half." The shorter of the two sighed.

"Fine, it's settled. You can name the blonde one and the all black one. I'll name the pink one and the blue one." Cassie took that as her cue to cuddle the blonde one who was squirming to get free.

"_Hey! What's the big idea-ttebayo?" _Naruto meowed frantically. Sai popped his little kitten head over the box edge.

"_Calm down, dickless. Act like a cat so they don't get suspicious." _The blonde huffed in response.

"_This is humiliating!"_ Meanwhile in the background, a very amused Uchiha let a smirk escape to his feline face.

"_Dobe, still an idiot I see." _He thought not noticing that the brunette had saw.

"Hey Jade? Um, are kittens supposed to smirk, because I think this blue one just did?" The teen eyed him warily still holding onto Naruto.

"I think he'll be fine. Most likely one of those emo cats," said the shorter girl picking up Sasuke. "I think I'll name him Zuko so he'll grow up to be a bad ass emo instead a whiny one." She lifted him up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be that douche emo guy. No one likes that guy." The blonde cat started shaking of laughter in the artist's arms.

"_If only she knew, eh teme?" _he meowed.

"Anyways, that's enough therapy for Zuko. Your turn, Cas." The brunette seemed to be in deep thought, staring at the blonde kitten she was currently holding. Now it was Sasuke turn to be cuddled while grumpily meowing.

"_Zuko? What kind of name is that?"_

"I think Apollo will be nice name because he's shiny and majestic like the sun. The black one can be Salem like the cat from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. " Naruto meowed with happiness jumping out of Cassie's arms.

"_I'm majestic!" _ The pink kitten rolled her eyes only to be picked up in Jade's other arm.

"And you dear will be Princess Monster Truck* so everyone can bow down to your awesomeness."

**CHA! BOW DOWN BITCHES! **Yelled Inner Sakura. Outside Sakura feigned indifference and sighed.

"_Well, at least I'm a princess."_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: "Where the hell are we?"**_

**Thanks for reading. As said in the summary the story will be AU. The major things will be explained later. The minor alterations are mainly Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke in this story will be more open because I feel like since at this point in the story he hasn't killed Pedo-Snake he's more open to emotion than after but not as much as pre time skip. Sakura on the other hand will be way more useful because it pains my soul to write semi-useless females. Her crush on Sasuke is still there just not her only source of character depth. As for Naruto and Sasuke being so civil in this chapter the reasons why will be explained later.**


End file.
